ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yogi's Ark Lark 2: The Return of the Ark
"Yogi's Ark Lark 2: The Return of the Ark" is a 66-minute Yogi Bear movie who aired in December 8, 2011. Characters Featured *Yogi Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Top Cat *Brain *Choo-Choo *Snagglepuss *Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Benny the Ball *Fancy-Fancy *Spook *Boo-Boo Bear *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie *Yakky Doodle *The Hillbilly Bears *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote *Ruff and Reddy *Pixie and Dixie *Mr. Jinks *Snooper and Blabber *Yippy, Yappy, and Yahooey *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har *Touche Turtle and Dum-Dum *Peter Pottamus and So-So *Hokey and Ding-a-Ling Wolf *Breezley and Sneezley *Punking Puss and Mush Mouse *Secret Squrriel and Moroco Mole *Squiddley Diddley *Winsome Witch *Atom Ant *Chopper *The Banana Splits *Dick Dastardly *Muttley *Scooby-Doo (cameo) *Shaggy (cameo) *Cap'n Noah Smitty (death) *Moby Dick (mentioned) Quotes (first lines) *Yogi: I'll miss you, Noah. (sniffles) *Noah: No prob, Yogi. Good-bye. (Noah dies) ---- *Snagglepuss: Heavens to Murgatroyd! Another message! *Quick Draw: What does it say, pink lion? *Snagglepuss: It says... (reading) *Snagglepuss: "For my 75th birthday, my friends come to my cave and they all say..." *All: HAPPY NEW YEAR! ---- *Quick Draw: (waving good-bye to everything) So long, my friends. Adios, ciao, and dalsodonya. (Doggie Daddy, Reddy, Snagglepuss, and Top Cat come running and catch Quick Draw) *Quick Draw: What did I do?! (3x) *Doggie Daddy: You did when you shouldn't do on the whole ocean. *Snagglepuss: Don't ever wave, and a whale. ---- (after Magilla splashes Snagglepuss with water) *Snagglepuss: Thanks, Magilla. I needed that. *Magilla: No problem, Snagglepuss. ---- (repeated line) *Yogi: To the perfect place! ---- (after Squiddley dives in the ocean) *Squiddley: Say, what's this doing here? (a giant shark comes swimming towards Squiddley) *Squiddley: Yikes! (swims away) ---- (last lines) *All: (singing) That's the perfect place! (5x) *Yogi: Shut up! *All: Sorry, Yogi. ---- (repeated line) *All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ---- *Magilla: (running on the conveyor belt) Bananas! Oh, boy! My favorite! ---- *Shaggy: Like, this place seems very familiar, right? *Scooby: Wrong. *Shaggy: Boy, what an opposite day. ---- *Banana Splits: (singing) Tra la la, la-la-la-la! (10x) *Yogi: Stop that, guys! *Banana Splits: Sorry, Yogi. ---- (repeated line) *Boo-Boo: Hang on, Yogi! ---- *Wally: (wading in a lake) Ah, the great outdoors. ---- (after singing "A Pirate's Life for Me (Yo Ho)", the ark tumbles from the big waves) *Boo-Boo: AAAAAAH! *Yogi: Boo-Boo! (Huck falls in the ocean) *Huck: Help me, Yogi! (something wiggles under Huck's hat) *Huck: Wah! Fish! (Quick Draw and Snagglepuss throw a life saver to Huck) *Snagglepuss: Man overboard! *Quick Draw: Hold on there, my friend! (Quick Draw pulls Huck back on board) *Huck: Yogi, why didn't you help me? ---- (repeated line) *Yogi: Aye-aye, captain! ---- (repeated line) *Sneezley: (after sneezing from everything) Sorry, Breezley. I've caught cold. ---- *Hardy: Oh, dear. We got seasick on the ocean. *Lippy: You're right, my friend. This is another adventure on the open sea. Goofs When Magilla runs on the conveyor belt to get his bananas, his bowler hat and bowtie are brown instead of purple. Why do Yogi and his pals have to say good-bye to Noah after his death or they have to go to the perfect place? Surely, Huck won't be hurt after he falls into the sea. Songs Good-bye, Noah Smitty (Captain Smitty's Funeral) The Perfect Place Mr. Golden Sun (Please Shine Down on Me) A Pirate's Life for Me (Yo Ho) The Banana Splits Theme The Perfect Place (reprise) Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear